TMNT Universe 01
[[Datei:IDW TMNTUniverse.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #1]] TMNT Universe'' #1''' ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 31. August 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #1 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Damien Couceiro * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur TMNT Universe Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT Universe'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Mutanten-JagdTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *April O'Neil **John O'Neil (erwähnt) *Madame Null **Zodi *Baxter Stockman **Mouser (erwähnt) **Flyborg (erwähnt) *Earth Protection Force **Agent Bishop **Kara Lewis *thumb|200px|Eine neue FeindinDarkwater **Wesley Knight *das Pantheon (erwähnt) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) *Krang (erwähnt) **Utroms (erwähnt) *Neutrinos (erwähnt) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) Handlung :"Das ist unsere Welt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was manche denken, wurde sie uns nicht durch die Vorhersehung oder das Schicksal geschenkt. Die Menschheit war nie dazu bestimmt, die Aufpasser der Erde zu werden. Stattdessen mussten wir um sie kämpfen . Die Stiefel auf dem Boden. Die Fäuste in der Luft. Jeden einzelnen Schritt auf diesem Pfad entlang, seitdem wir der urzeitlichen Suppe entkrochen sind. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich mich einfach zurücklehnen und mitansehen soll, wie sie von Monstern und Mutanten übernommen wird. Wir gehören hierher. Die nicht." thumb|180px|Black Ops in ActionEines Nachts streift ein schwarzer Truck durch das Viertel am New Yorker Flussufer, auf der Jagd nach einer Mutantin, der sich als kaum wahrzunehmender Schemen über die Dächer huscht. Im Inneren des Wagens stehen schwerbewaffnete Kommandoeinheiten für ihren Einsatz bereit, angeführt von Agent John Bishop, der mit seiner Verbindungsfrau zum New York Police Department, Detective Lewis, die Notwendigkeit seiner Mission zu argumentieren versucht. Da meldet sich Colonel Knight mit der Nachricht, dass sie die verfolgte Mutantin über die Roboterdrohnen, die sie während der Fahrt ausgesetzt haben, aufspüren konnten. Bishop gibt die Order, das Ziel zu verfolgen, jedoch Abstand zu wahren, bis sie in Erfahrung bringen können, wohin es sich bewegt. thumb|left|180px|Das neue Salz in der SuppeAm Zielort der unbekannten Mutantin, den ''T.C.R.I. Laboratories'',"Vengeance" #2 halten sich die Turtles im Rahmen ihrer eigenen Mission in Bereitschaftsstellung, auch wenn ihnen das Warten extrem schwerfällt. Donatello argumentiert mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Michelangelo darüber, dass die beste Waffe eines Individuums nicht die physischen, sondern die geistigen sind... und wie um ihn Lügen zu strafen, haut er sich, während er probeweise einen von Michelangelos Nunchakus herumschwingt, mit dem Schlagholz versehentlich selbst eins auf die Nase! Dieses kleine Malheur löst einen kurzen Streit unter den Turtles aus und lenkt sie dabei ungewollt von einem fremden Neuankömmling ab, der sich über einen nahen Luftschacht Zutritt in das Gebäude verschafft. Erst als Michelangelo zufällig eine von Bishops Kameradrohnen bemerkt, die dem Eindringling folgt, werden die Turtles auf die neue Entwicklung aufmerksam. thumb|180px|Alte und neue FeindeDie unbekannte Mutantin hat sich indessen in ein Labor geschlichen und einen Computer des Instituts angezapft. Über Funk gibt sie ihrer Auftraggeberin, Madame Null,TMNT: Mutanimals #1, #2, #3 und #4 über den Erfolg ihrer Mission Bescheid; doch gerade als der Download abgeschlossen ist und sie den Stock entfernt, taucht überraschend ein Wachmann im Labor auf und versucht den Eindringling mit seiner Waffe in Schach zu halten - doch stattdessen wird er von ihrem Stachelschwanz aufgespießt! thumb|left|240px|Gescheitertes VertrauenIn einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes versucht April inzwischen, die Mission zum Erfolg zu bringen, bei der sie die Turtles um Rückendeckung gebeten hat: Ihren alten Arbeitgeber Baxter Stockman dazu zu überreden, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen und sein wissenschaftliches Genie für den Kampf gegen das Pantheon einzusetzen. Als Stockman keinerlei Interesse daran zeigt, versucht April es mit der harten Tour, und sie konfrontiert Stockman mit ihrem Wissen über seine geheime Machenschaften in Stock Gen,''Micro-Series #7: April''; "Northampton" # 2 und # 3 und seiner eigenen Selbstsucht und Feigheit, die ihn dazu trieben, seine eigene Haut zu retten, nachdem seine Allianzen mit Krang und dem Shredder gescheitert waren."Attack on Technodrome" #4 und "Vengeance" #5 Der Schuss geht jedoch nach hinten los, als April versucht, auf sein Vertrauen zu appellieren, und Stockman sie in seinem aufsteigenden Zorn als Verräterin zu bezeichnen beginnt. Doch in dem Moment, als er drauf und dran ist, ihr an die Kehle zu gehen, wird plötzlich der Sicherheitsalarm im Gebäude ausgelöst. thumb|180px|Die Überraschungsgäste dieses AbendsDie Ursache für diese Störung sind die Turtles, die mit Bishops Sondendrohne aneinandergeraten sind. Der Kampf wird über die Kamerasysteme des Roboters natürlich direkt in Bishops Kommandowagen übertragen, wo Bishop und Lewis sich gegenseitig damit überraschen, wieviel sie von der Existenz der Turtles wissen.''Micro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' Die Turtles selbst können die Sonde schließlich zu Schrott schlagen, doch die Frage, woher dieses Ding eigentlich hergekommen ist, tritt vor Aprils Sicherheit vorerst in den Hintergrund. So lassen die Turtles die zerstörte Drohne hinter sich und dringen tiefer in das Institut ein. thumb|left|180px|Contain and Capture!Die Turtles stoßen schließlich auf das abgedunkelte Hauptlabor, und als sie einen Blick hineinwerfen, finden sie im Raum zu ihren Schrecken eine ganze Reihe getöteter Wachleute und deren Killerin, einem Hybriden aus Mensch und Skorpion. Die Turtles versuchen die Eindringling zu umzingeln, doch ihre Gegnerin wittert die Falle und kann aus dem Raum entkommen. Die Turtles holen sie ein und verwickeln sie in einen Nahkampf, doch sie haben es mit einer zähen und geschickten Kämpferin zu tun. Um Donatello vor ihr zu retten, rammt Raphael sie - und schleudert sie dabei beide durch das nächste Fenster hinunter vor die Gebäudefront, wo sie und die anderen Turtles, die ihnen nachfolgen, von Bishops bewaffneten Einsatzkommandos mit einer Schallkanone und Betäubungspfeilen beschossen werden. In diesem Durcheinander entkommt die Skorpionmutantin über die Fassade wieder ins Innere; Raphael versucht sie aufzuhalten, wird aber von ihr zurückgeschlagen. Als Donatello nach ihm sehen will, wird er von einem Betäubungspfeil am Hals getroffen; Leonardo ordnet daraufhin seine Brüder an, sich ebenfalls ins Gebäude zurückzuziehen. thumb|240px|Was tun?Erpicht darauf, die Mutanten endlich in seine Hände zu bekommen, ordnet Bishop Verstärkung an und stellt dann den Mutanten im Gebäude per Lautsprecher ein Ultimatum: Entweder sie ergeben sich freiwillig, oder sie werden eliminiert. Während Raphael, den inzwischen bewusstlosen Donatello in seinen Armen, darüber zu verzweifeln beginnt, dass - was auch immer sie tun - immer wieder neue Feinde auftauchen, die ihnen ans Leben wollen, riegelt Stockman das Labor hermetisch ab und führt April in einen gepanzerten, mit Kampfrobotern und Wachen gefüllten Sicherheitsraum, während die Mutantin eins von Leonardos Katanas, welches er beim Kampf gegen sie verloren hat, aufsammelt und mit sich nimmt. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe'' #1 (2. Auflage), Oktober 2016 *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 1: The War to Come'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)